fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Battle between Asmodeus and Inuresihi who has absorbed powers from Highfather, was fierce along side two destroyed universes (Highfathers and one unlucky alternative) come end as Asmodeus noticed Inuresihi was getting tired of their figthing. Even Inuresihi had upper hand at begining of figth Asmodeus used this and turned tables around by slicing Inuresihi hand off, thus claiming Gear to himself. Then Asmodeus returned Highfathers powers by pressing blue jewell. As cornered Inuresihi begin beg for his life, but Asmodeus stated that he won`t buy his pleas and told this is farewell for him. But as Asmodeus desides to finish Inuresihi black hole appears middle universe and halt Asmodeus. Inuresihi howewer sees opportunity and fleed from scene fast as he can by teleporting leaving Asmodeus behind. He didn`t know where he teleported, but he ended to bar on planet Jub Jub. There he meeted remaining members of Dalemens, which numbers where severe droppen after decisive battle against Doctor` son (4th incarnation) and strange Butler destroying their secret weapon. They talked with each other how they had their own goals everytime halted by someone and then failed. After discussin while man walked to their table and gave offer to them... With Sarcassos knowledge, remaining parts what Dalemens had left remaining their ships and Inuresihi magic gem they created something bizarre and horrivic robot who would crush their enemies... Inuresihi get honor to name this creation to...D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Story Blogs Another route trilogy; Dalemens and demon god revenge' ''| '''Robot is free' ' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Where this robot come from? | ''' '''Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: John first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S look like dragonoid robot with red armour. Inuresihi wanted it look like him as he wanted his enemies remember who was their downfall. In it`s long tail houses same technology which Inuresihi used make gear of inuresihi and Dalemens ship technology from their ships, which could absorb whole stars at once. Of course both technologies are highly improvent in D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S technology, making him formiable enemy. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S at first glance clumpsy and not so much treath to it`s opponent, but it quicly begin read it`s opponent movements. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S makes many calculations and begin attack enemy with more concentrated attacks. You could say it at start like bull in poslin store, but after few attacks it quicly changes to more tactical fighter. Also D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S is silend at start, but as it absorbed various being to collect data, it begin form own personality, which include eradicate all harmfull to itself mind lifeforms like angels, demons, fallen angels, nephilims and etc only leave basic lifeforms to life their life at piece. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Neutral Name: 'D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S, '''D'eatroy 'E'asily 'A'll 'T'he 'H'eaven-'C'''onsume '''H'ell At 'O'ne 'S'trike 'Origin: 'Tales of nephilim '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Few weeks '''Classification: '''Robot '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Unknow place in planet Jub Jub '''Weight: '''Maybe 200 kg '''Height: '''2,5meters '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Green '''Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Status: ''' '''Affiliation: '''Himself '''Previous Affiliation: '''Sarcassos, Inuresihi and Dalemens '''Themes: Destroyer is ready D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S battle mode activated! Analyzis complete, entering tactical mode! D-C versus Satan/Hey TINCAN! I am still STANDING!!! Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 4-C | 4-A | 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2, as robot), Self-Sustenance (Typer 1, 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow his enemy energy signature), Energy Manipulation (with weapons), Biological Manipulation and resistance (Genetic Level), Information Manipulation, Information Analysis (Essence Copying and Cloning), Hacking (multitool), Technological Manipulation (Nanobots), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, with nanotechnology), Flight (By wings engines), Resistance to electricity, energy weapons', 'Absorption and Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution (After copied powers, it can make them better), Forcefield (Around body), Self-Destruction (When reactor overheats), | 'Same power set as John | Same powers set as Archangel Michael [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Star Level, (Is impued with Dalemens ship reactor, which gives star destroying power) | Multi-Solar Level, (After gaining powers from John) | 'Universe Level, '(After absorbing powers from Archangel Michael) [[Speed|'Speed']]:'' Massively FTL+, '(About trillion times faster than ligth) '| Massively FTL+, '(Has been flying faster than trillion times faster than ligth) ''| ''Massively FTL+', (Has been flying trough universe septillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:' Stellar,' (Comparable to Apollo) '| Stellar,' (Comparable to Augustus) | '''Multi Galactic, '(Comparable to Samael and Annie) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Star Class, (Hurted easily Lumiere and Myecel. Had hard match withApollo) | Multi-Solar System Class, (Fighted evenly with Emilia and Augustus (Batlle armour on) | Universal, '(Knocked Annie out, fighted evenly with Samael) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Star Level, (Can make invisble forcefield around itself to protect from harm. Easily tanked hits from Lumiere and Myecel. Only Apollo manage to break it energy shields and armour) | Multi-Solar System Level, '(Could witstand blows and blasts from Augustus) '| Universal Level, (After gainig powers from Michael, D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S could stand attacks from Samael and Annie) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Infinite, '(Being robot his reactor and energy absorption abilities gives infinity suply energy) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Stellar | Interstellar | Universal '''Standard Equipment: None [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Genious, '''(Can in few petaseconds form it`s battle tactics and next moves. It has memories too from absorbed beings and can use them as advance. Also have memories from Inuresihi demon who has thousand years battle and make cunning plans against heaven and hell. From Michael he gained many battle tactics and from John it gained tricster style for figthing.) '''Weaknesses: *'i'''If it absorb too much at one time it core will overhead and maked it explode. Explosion is howewer same power level as it has absorbed. *D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S evolution works only powers of victim, not memories. '''Feats:' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorbtion: '''D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can absorb others powers and energies with it`s tail. It tail has same technology as gear of inuresihi and D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S need only pierce it victim to absorb powers/energies. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can absorb also powers piece at time, which is helpfull when absorbing powers from more powerfull opponent than D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S is currently. *'Power copy: After absorbing powers/energies from opponent, D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can freely use all it`s enemy abilites and skill iself. This also includes memories form target. *'''Evolution: '''D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can make it copied powers even better. Good example was when Marth, Carl and Annie try use angelic magic against D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S (which has Michael powers) evolved to resist angelic magic. '''Key: With Inuresihi powers | With John powers | With Archangel Michael powers Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Celestia vs D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.OS (Hunter Blood) Celestia Profile '(4-A versions for both, speed was equalized) Trivia *Even having supercomputer inside of itself, D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S couldn`t copie Annie`s holy demonic rage mode powers and in long run it begin tear it part. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S conlussion was find another power and lucky for he found Michael. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 3